


Get Me Wrong

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Neighbors, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers, mentions of serial killers, sehun is a sub top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: Jongin’s problems are a bit more complicated than that. There’s the fact that he’s obviously attracted to Sehun too, and also the fact that, perhaps, Sehun hates his guts.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 41
Kudos: 178





	Get Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this story is. crack, suspense, angst, fluff?? I'm definitely not confident about this one, but it's here. 
> 
> I recall reading a similar book when I was around 15, maybe? And I did start being suspicious about my neighbour at the time, but he was just a random white middle aged lonely man. I guess? 
> 
> As I don’t remember a word from the book, not even the title (seriously do I even remember anything from my teenage years at this point?) I decided to write the book’s passage on my own from the information I could absorb from some research, though they’re not accurate and should not be compared to the FBI’s real research of serial killer’s profiles.

He buys the book on a whim. It’s a Friday night and the familiar tranquility of the bookstore lures him in, as usual. While all his coworkers clocked out of work straight to the nearest bar to drink the night away, Jongin turned the invitation down as kindly as he could and made his way back home. Night-outs aren’t really his scene, he prefers the warmth of his apartment, a cup of hot tea and a nice movie to spend the night with. To some, that’d be the definition of a lonely night, however for Jongin it couldn’t be more perfect than that. Already used to Jongin’s refusal, his friends parted ways without insisting too much, or judging too much, for that matter. 

It’s the cover that draws his attention more than anything else, the price too, of course. Jongin draws the book from the shelf and studies its dark colors blended in silver ornaments around the margins of the cover. From the title he knows this will be a peculiar, interesting read.

_How to spot a serial killer near you?_

_Learn about their most common traits, discover the mind of some of the most cruel serial killers in history. Perhaps, there’s one living right next door, you just never know._

Amusedly, Jongin scoffs. How lucky can one be to have a psychopath for a neighbor? He has to admit for one part that, growing up, he’s always enjoyed doing research about serial killers in general, from watching documentaries to reading their biographies. Nothing too neurotic, just simply self indulging. He’s never tried to find a justification for this particular attraction of his, it was just another unusual habit he has, like watching horror movies in order to relieve stress. Jongin is a little weird and he knows it, and he’s not about to deny or even change that whatsoever. 

He tucks the book under his arm and makes his way towards the cashier with a pleased smile on his lips. If anything, the new book will be a good implement to his extensive collection, and besides that, he might learn a new thing or two, and knowledge is always welcomed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As usual, the elevator is packed, but rather quiet. The group of teenage girls still dressed in their school attires is whispering in the corner, shamelessly stealing glances at the man standing in the middle. Jongin ducks his head to hide the roll of his eyes when he notices the girls are ogling the man’s butt, snickering to each other. Tempted, Jongin risks a glance too, and boy is that a round, perky butt, hugged by tight, black jeans. The lines sewn over the pocket make a prominent curve upwards where the slope of the guy’s butt curves, and Jongin is suddenly hit with jealousy. 

He wishes he had a fat ass too. Involuntary, he reaches behind himself and grabs a firm hold of his own buttcheek. It doesn’t feel like a handful, but if you grip at the right spots, there’s still some ass to grope and play with. Jongin tells himself that should be enough, but definitely not as nice as it would feel to touch the man’s ass. That must feel wonderful to grope and knead and slap too. Jongin is beyond jealous.

He doesn’t notice he’s still staring, until he catches the guy glaring at him from over his shoulder. Jongin freezes with his hand cupping his own butt. The girls’ giggles are way too loud, and Jongin doesn’t know if he should let go of his ass and cry out of embarrassment, or if he should just laugh it off and give his ass a casual scratch. He thinks dying right there sounds better. 

God seems to take pity on him, and announces the elevator’s arrival at his floor. As soon as the doors slide open, Jongin storms off, face heating up, ears burning. He wants to disappear. 

Footsteps pound softly behind him, and when Jongin gives a peek over his shoulder, he sees the man from the elevator walking behind him. Of fucking course. That’s his new neighbor. And he’s probably staring at Jongin’s flat ass too, wondering why on earth he was fondling it when there’s nothing to feel up there.

Mortified, Jongin reaches his door and keeps his head low as the man walks past him to his own door. He slides his shaky fingers into his pockets, and when he pulls them out, he drops the keys. Now he has to bend his flat ass in front of the man. Jongin curses quietly and crouches down to get the keys, ignoring the way even his knees are shaking. Fumbling with the keys, Jongin gives a quick glance through his bangs to the side. 

The man is giving him a side-eye, one thick eyebrow raised. Still, Jongin feels immediately intimidated by his sharp, deep gaze. He notices the guy is clad from head to toe in black, and the sleeves of his turtle-neck are long. It contrasts with his pale skin, giving him a mysterious ghost look. He’s tall and handsome too, and Jongin really is just pissed off at him now. The girls weren’t swooning over him for no reason. He must have a small dick, that’s it, that’s his flaw. Jongin is almost 100% of it. He just needs to check so he can sleep well at night knowing that the perfect guy next door has a small dick, at least. 

However, the man sends him another cold glare, and Jongin is strangely petrified by his gaze, as brief as it is. He only lets a breath tumble out of his lips once the guy steps inside his apartment and slams the door shut. 

He’s alone now, though the wish to disappear is still there. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Contrary to popular belief, most serial killers can be charming, sweet-talkers and manipulative. Forget the whole creepy image of an unsanitary man. There will be something alluring in their presence, and you’ll find yourself transfixed by their electrifying gaze._

_You just have to remind yourself to not fall for their purposely manipulative speeches, after all, their smooth talk is completely insincere, therefore they can convince their prey to become their victims almost willingly._

  
  


Jongin’s eyes pause and he spaces out from his reading. Images of the man next door suddenly wrecking his mind. Handsome, tall, big assed neighbor. His name’s Oh Sehun, Jongin recalls it from when his mail got mistakenly placed into his own box. His eyes swept mindlessly over the name and Jongin promptly returned them to the janitor and informed them of their mistake. 

Jongin tries fishing for any other information he might have read about the man that must have slipped his mind. Sehun moved just a couple of weeks ago, but he’s heard many gossip about the man here and there from other residents of the building whenever he stumbles into them in corridors and elevators. Single, gay, mysterious. People have been wondering and prying about all kinds of information about the man. Just like Jongin’s foolishly doing right now. 

Jongin winces to himself, remembering their awkward first encounter. The way Sehun glared at him as though he could see his soul and hated everything he was seeing. 

There was something strong etched in his gaze, yet sort of unreadable. Jongin presses the book against his face then, hiding his guilty form from no one in particular, since he’s alone in his apartment, but still feeling like he’s somewhat exposed. He emits a frustrated sound from the back of his throat and sinks into the chair miserably. 

He focuses on the fresh scent of the book pages, and concludes that sleeping should be better than overthinking. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His commute is usually spent with the company of a gripping story to entertain himself in the crowded train. However, this morning he oddly feels the necessity of hiding his current book cover from judgmental eyes. He’s got the slight impression that the girl sitting across from him is trying to take a peek at it, so Jongin rests the book on his lap, pulls his knees up and continues his reading.

_Most serial killers are introverts, though many of them are also part of a strong-bond household. They focus entirely on themselves, and the power they are able to assert over others despite their antisocial behavior._

Jongin bites the inside of his cheek, intrigued. He’s considerably an introvert as well, although he’s the warmest person on the outside. He’s pretty sure he isn’t a psychopath nor does he have any tendencies to become one whatsoever. 

Coincidentally, he’s never seen Sehun with a friend, or even talking to anyone. The guy is always alone, always sulking, sometimes Jongin can hear him arriving home past midnight, shuffling through his apartment quietly, even though the thin walls will give him away. He’s never once seen the man smiling either, not that they’ve had many encounters to count. Jongin wonders if he looks pretty when he smiles, or if he just turns even more frightening to be around. 

Only after his station is announced does Jongin realize he’s once again illogically daydreaming about Sehun, about a stranger, once again stuck in a haze that has him yearning for something he can’t quite comprehend himself; He closes the book hastily and bolts out of his seat just in the time to scramble out of the train before the doors slide closed. 

He thinks he sees him blended with the crowd on the platform, his blank yet deadly stare fixed on Jongin, long sleeves and pale skin standing out in the stirring crowd. Jongin blinks, dumbfounded. But when he opens his eyes again, Sehun’s no longer there.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luckily, the lobby is empty when he arrives at his building, no teenage perverted girls, and thankfully, no Sehun. For the sake of his dignity. Lately, Jongin’s been taking up the stairs diligently to the 8th floor, all in order to avoid his elevator companions. He convinced himself that it would be a nice stimulus for his muscles after all, but tonight, when he finds the machine empty and so commodiously waiting for him, Jongin thanks the lords and leaps into the lifting device. 

Happily, he presses the button to his floor, and does a little silly wiggle of his knees just to let them know they’ll be resting tonight. The doors are already sliding shut when he hears the call coming from the front gate.

“Hold it, please!” 

Jongin’s whole face freezes, so do his knees. It’s Sehun, he’s rushing towards him with a hand raised. Even in his haste his steps are so smooth and his posture so damn well-kept. Jongin could stick a foot in between the metal doors to keep them from closing and allow Sehun in, he could easily do that. Instead, Jongin panics. He shoves his finger against the button a hundred times more, as if fueling the elevator to set off quicker. 

The last thing he sees between the doors finally seal shut, is Sehun’s shocked, indignant eyes staring at him. Jongin feels like he’s in deep trouble.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Some of them are extremely impulsive. They do not need a specific reason to choose their next victim. You might become a target if your eyes meet for more than 2 seconds, or if they simply decide you fit their victim profile. They tend to show obsessive behavior towards their victims, so be careful not to get on their bad side, their predatory instincts won’t give you a chance to repent._

“God, I’m going to fucking die.” Jongin cries. He feels so bad for ignoring Sehun. What if he triggered Sehun’s wrath? What if he’s now a target? What if he fits his preferences? He kicks the air and wails some more. He wishes he could beg for his forgiveness, maybe if he does it loud enough, Sehun will hear it through the thin walls. Every time he closes his eyes he sees Sehun’s furious expression staring at him. He tries to recall when his fixation with Sehun started, or why he decided to relate him with a psychopath. It was something in his eyes, in that firm knot of his brow, maybe. He has this stand-offish quality that dares contact without inviting it. Jongin can’t really tell. 

He panics again, and muffles his cries into a pillow. He’s not ready to face Sehun just yet. Maybe never again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At the start of the nightmare, Jongin is paralyzed, naked and cold. Everything is darker than it should be. He sees movements in the corners of his dark room, huge and distorted figures lurking around his bed. He tries screaming, but his voice is silenced, even if he forces his throat to its limit, no sound will come out.

He strains against the invisible force restraining him, sweat is drenching his skin from head to toe. Heart pounding ready to explode, his eyes scan left and right for signs of someone coming to help. There’s no one. Tears spill out of his eyes, and his body slowly starts giving in to the fear and exhaustion. The presence that enters the room is strong and familiar. Jongin feels it approaching him cautiously, feels it looming over him silently, while Jongin refuses to open his eyes and sees it. He feels the impenetrable weight of the gaze trailing down his naked body, and then he hears a little hum of delight. 

“Jongin, look at me.” He requests, and he sounds so gentle that it nearly has Jongin opening his eyes. He winces, closing his eyes tighter and clutching at the sheets around him. He will not look, or else he might never want to look away.

Just as gentle as his voice, his large palm touches Jongin’s face, and it leaves electric waves all over his skin. A thumb runs along Jongin’s bottom lip slowly, just testing. When Jongin’s eyes finally slip open, he meets Sehun straddling him. His pale skin tone gives him a ghastly look under the darkness of the room, but his smile is ferocious and alluring all the same. Jongin gasps, and suddenly his head is clear, so clear of all the trepidations.

“You’re beautiful, Jongin. I want to do bad things with you.” Sehun rasps, leaning down until his nose touches Jongin’s, and he can’t contain the moan that slips past his lips. He needs Sehun to kiss him, there and now.

The kiss is urgent, their lips slotting together hungrily and teeths clashing. Sehun’s tongue tastes amazingly good, and Jongin’s mind has gone into a frenzy now. His hands grip Sehun’s shoulders, and he moans into his mouth. 

He doesn’t know when reality morphs back into his mind, but suddenly everything is gone and he can move again, and he’s left murmuring Sehun’s name to nothingness. He sighs to the dark, and it seems to answer him with a silence Jongin can comprehend. How can he call it a nightmare, if it doesn't leave his presence when he awakens?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Despite the nightmare ending, a ghastly feeling of being watched by invisible eyes prolongs an uneasy feeling as soon as he steps out of his apartment. After a mostly sleepless night, Jongin is beyond exhausted; his eyes are heavy, and his body feels numb. He rubs tiredly at his eyes, and drags his way towards the elevator. Thankfully, it’s empty. He might be leaving home a few minutes early just in case, or perhaps he’s late. He isn’t really sure. At least, the mission is accomplished, and he managed to avoid bumping into his handsome neighbor.

A pale hand appears in between the doors just as they’re about to close. The elevator dings and the doors are punctually opened again. Sehun steps foot into the shuttle as gracious as a lurking shadow, and acknowledges Jongin with blank glance. Jongin’s vision suddenly becomes all fuzzy, but Sehun - He’s clear and so good-looking that it tightens something in Jongin’s chest.

Sehun leans against the mirror and crosses his arms, his brows seem to knot impossibly tightly, and Jongin finds himself gaping as he takes in the man’s beauty. From the sharpness of his jaw, to the long slope of his nose, even his pink knuckles and lips. His shoulders are so insanely broad and his legs are long too. If only he would smile at Jongin, he wouldn’t look so scary,

When Jongin’s eyes travel up to his face again, he finds Sehun staring. Jongin wheezes a strangled, embarrassing sound and flinches. He tries stepping away, but realizes there’s no room for him anymore as his back hits the wall. He’s been shrinking into himself in the corner ever since Sehun stepped in, and he probably looks pathetic. He’s even shaking as he ridiculously tries to keep himself upright. There’s this strange energy building up between them, and shouldn’t this damn elevator have reached the lobby by now?

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Sehun is moving, though a little hesitant. Jongin ducks his head, tries hiding behind his bangs. 

“Are you--”

Sehun’s interrupted by the ding of the elevator, and as soon as the doors spring open, Jongin dashes off. He doesn’t stop until he’s a good 3 quarters away from the building. The more he runs, the more ashamed he feels, trying to find a logic as to why he’s become so weak and imbecile whenever he’s around Sehun.

The answer is right there, on the tip of his tongue, but he refuses to admit it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Having lack of empathy, they think nothing of taking a life, no matter how torturous it is for their victims. Their agony gives them relaxation and a certain pleasure. It gives them the excitement they’re constantly seeking. They prey upon the weak, the harmless and the unsuspecting._

That’s exactly how Jongin’s been feeling lately. He can’t help wondering if Sehun felt any bit of empathy for him when he tried to talk to him earlier. Or if he just wanted to tell Jongin off for being a weirdo who couldn’t control his nervousness around him; Unquestionably, he feels like if he suddenly disappears, no one will ever miss his absence. Maybe he really deserves to be kidnapped, tortured and killed, for being such an idiot, awkward, lonely and paranoid worthless---

“Sir? Your order, please?” The kid behind the counter is looking at him warily. Jongin blinks in confusion, and lowers the book. The line behind him is hissing impatiently. Jongin licks his lips, trying to feel comfortable surrounded by so many people and so many sounds from every corner. It’s unsettling to his nerves.

“Hmm… Latte, please. Grande. To go.” His face feels hot as he steps aside. Everyone seems to be staring at him. He wishes the earth would open up and swallow him whole. When his name is announced, Jongin snatches the cup away from the barista roughly, avoiding their eyes. Turning on his heels, Jongin crashes into--

Sehun, it’s Sehun. His expensive-looking shirt is soaked and stained with Jongin’s latte, spilled all over him. Jongin stands there frozen, watching in awe at Sehun’s expression. He sees nothing short of disgust on his face reddened with anger. God, Jongin just keeps fucking up. Where did Sehun even come from? And why him of all people?

“I--I’m so-- I’m really sorry,” He stammers, reaching towards him with both hands, as if he could undo his mistake with them. As if the universe isn’t taking pity on him, Jongin slips and collides straight into Sehun’s chest, in front of everybody. It’s not a cute scene, like in the movies, where everything turns slow motion and the couple gazes lovingly at each other. Jongin’s clumsy legs keep moving erratically, like in those cartoons where the character is trying to run but can’t really move out of dumbness or fear; his face is shoved into Sehun’s neck and he uses his palms to balance himself on Sehun’s chest too. He hears Sehun gasp, and a firm grip clamps on Jongin’s shoulder. Sehun pushes him off him, with the look of mild shock on his face, cheeks flushing red.

It feels like someone suddenly turned on an internal heater inside Jongin’s system, his mouth opens and closes wordlessly, and the only sound that comes out is a little helpless cry. His eyes are burning now too. Oh God, he’s going to cry. Sehun is just staring, probably already plotting how he’s going to torture Jongin to death.

Jongin peels Sehun’s hands off him and, mortified, he flees. Once again, he just flees, but this time, he cries too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His wrists are bound.

Apart from the silky tie tied around his wrists, Jongin isn’t wearing anything else. On his fours, Jongin lets out a shaky breath into the warmth of the room, though he’s not scared this time. Instead, anticipation itches beneath his skin, so he parts his knees and arches his back, waiting for it.

It comes all at once, a firm slap against his buttcheek. Jongin moans and flinches towards the mattress underneath him, the stinging pain from the blow coursing through his sweat skin. There’s another slap, just as merciless as the other, and then a firm grip on both sides of his hips. 

“Is this how you want me to punish you?” 

“Please,” Jongin croaks, dipping his head down the pillows. He wants to look, but he fears that if he falls into temptation, the dream will fade. He wants this. He needs it.

“You drive me mad, Jongin. You’re always getting on my nerves.” Sehun’s hand slides up Jongin’s spine, leaving a trail of heat along the path, until he reaches Jongin’s hair, cradles his fingers in it, and yanks it. 

“I’m sorry!” Jongin keens, not knowing if he should be scared or turned on. His brain is giving him one alternative, but his cock is telling him otherwise. Sehun doesn’t give him the opportunity to dwell on it, he pushes in unceremoniously, stretching out Jongin impossibly wider and with no preparation. Jongin screams, but not from pain. It’s from pleasure. 

Sehun’s thickness slides wetly inside his walls, and while Jongin understands that his body reactions aren’t at all common, he pushes his hips back against Sehun, just to feel the fullness of his cock dragging inside him. 

“Give it to me, Sehun. Please.” He begs, rolling his hips until he feels Sehun reach deep inside. He’s thicker and bigger than any cock Jongin’s ever had, and he feels delicious, sending him into delirium. 

The first thrust comes without a warning too, and it’s hard and deep, making Jongin jerk upwards on the bed. He moans as his eyes roll to the back of his head. Sehun slams against him furiously, his nails are digging into the soft skin of Jongin’s hips, letting out low grunts from his throat. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the bed creaking resonate loudly around the room, and Jongin’s moans only add more erotism to it. 

Sehun’s hand presses against Jongin’s spine, pushing him roughly into the mattress. His aim now angles right against that spot and Jongin suddenly sees stars as he’s hit with an euphoric pleasure building within him. 

“You think you can get away from me?” He drapes his body over Jongin’s back, trapping him in the heat and heaviness between Sehun’s weight and the mattress. Jongin’s close to reach the peak, listening to Sehun’s heavy breathing in his ear only takes him closer and closer to the edge. When Sehun sinks his teeth into the curve of Jongin’s shoulder, his vision goes white, his body trembles and his toes curl. His mouth hangs open in a silent moan. 

He just had the most intense orgasm of his life and it wasn’t even real. Jongin exhales shakily, his vision slowly clearing to reality. He’s in his bed again, lonely and hard. He hisses when he turns to his side. The sheets are messy and sticky under him, but that’s the least of his problems right now.

He curses, kicking out the sheets. His hand wraps around his cock with an urgency as the dream - or was it a nightmare? - still lingers in his mind. Just a couple of strokes and the image of Sehun in his eyelids are enough to give him another wonderful orgasm, though this one isn’t as intense as before. His body is spent, so is his mind. 

Once he’s fully awake, guilt is the only one thing left to make him company. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_4 young males have gone missing in Yongsan-gu Area within the last two weeks. The police suspects an alleged serial killer might be on the loose. All males are in their mid twenties, fitting the profile---_

Jongin turns off the TV, speechless. He spends the next 20 minutes paralyzed on the couch. Clearly, he fits the profile, he’s a potential target. What a timing to buy that stupid book. Jongin lifts his foot to the couch and kicks the book away, huffing out a curse. That book is making him all kinds of paranoid, and it’s probably not even accurate. 

_Thud. thud. Thud. thud._

The muffled strange noise definitely comes from the apartment next to his. Sehun’s apartment. And it keeps coming, like a heavy slam against something solid. Jongin frowns, clutching the pillow a little tighter against his chest. He pictures Sehun in his apartment holding a hammer, covered in blood, with a wicked grin gracing his lips and his malevolent eyes covered by his black long bangs. A shiver torrents down his spine, and Jongin shakes his head. Sehun is probably just fucking, but that thought always makes him giddy and trembling all over. Jongin leaps out of the couch and presses his ear against the wall. The sounds keep pounding through it, but now they’re coupled with the faint sound of Sehun’s heavy breathing. Immediately Jongin remembers his nightmare - dream? - from the other night, the way Sehun fucked his brains out furiously. 

“Oh fuck--” Sehun drawls, and he sounds wrecked and tired. There’s something really sexy to it, and Jongin is kind of wishing he would do it again. His body is completely plastered against the wall, as if he’s forcing himself to melt through it. He’s so jealous of the other person with him, eliciting those filthy sounds from him. Until he notices the fact that, strangely, there isn’t anyone else in the room with Sehun. No responsive sounds, just the lone thud of whatever Sehun is hitting in there.

He isn’t having sex. The thought brings relief to Jongin for a second. The beating sounds suddenly stop, and Jongin freezes as he listens to Sehun’s footsteps stomping across the room. 

“Why would you do that, Monsieur?” 

Jongin yelps exasperated, bringing a hand to cover his mouth. _He’s killing the Monsieur guy_. Jongin is hyperventilating as he steps over the book on the floor and falls ungraciously on his butt. Should he call the police? Is there even any chance of saving the man?

_By contrast, there are some serial killers who go to great lengths to dispose of their victims’ bodies; by feeding their pieces to pigs to flushing them down toilets or simply letting them rot in their basement. Their dirty work is mostly made at their own homes, as easily as any leisure activity._

Jongin’s eyes skim over the open pages of the neglected book on the floor, the more he reads, the more alarmed he becomes. As much as he tries stopping himself from hastily reading it, he can’t help but follow to the next line after next line. He groans, snatching the book from the floor. 

He’s done with it. He’s done with Sehun too. He tells himself, as he harshly throws the book into the trash bin, ignoring the way his heart is telling him to do otherwise. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Baekhyunnie hyung,” He starts with a whine. 

“Hey Jonginnie. I was just thinking about you. It’s been a while” Immediately guilt swallows him whole. It’s been over three months since they last saw each other, and although Jongin missed him on more than one occasion, he’s never made any efforts to get in touch with him. Above everything else, Jongin is also a bad friend. He’s surprised Baekhyun even picked up the phone.

“Baekhyunnie hyung,” He repeats, just as sullen. There’s a pause from the other side of the call, and Jongin can already feel the frown form on the older male’s features across the line. 

“Is everything alright? You sound--”

“What would you do if you knew someone dangerous?”

Baekhyun grows silent again. “What do you mean? Dangerous how?”

“Like-- Like super creepy and mysterious and scary…” And attractive too. The last part remains stuck on his tongue. He doesn’t think Baekhyun is ready to find out just how weird he is. Jongin doesn’t know it himself. 

“I would try to stay away from them, I guess.”

Jongin hums thoughtfully. That’s the most transparent answer to the situation. However, Jongin’s problems are a bit more complicated than that. There’s the fact that he’s obviously attracted to Sehun too, and also the fact that, perhaps, Sehun hates his guts. 

“But what if--- What if this person hates you? Because you fucked up too many times with them?”

He thinks about the elevator incident, and the coffee shop shameful incident, and the wet dreams too. God, he can’t mention those dreams to Baekhyun. It’s too embarrassing. He must hold on to the little self-respect he’s got left.

When Baekhyun finally speaks again, he sounds alarmed. “Jongin, should I be worried? What did you do?”

Jongin switches the phone to his other ear, not knowing how to proceed. “I didn’t do anything, I swear. Maybe, I just pissed him off with my existence?”

“Jongin! Don’t say that. Do you want me to come over?”

Jongin immediately sits upright on his bed, apprehensive. “No! You can’t. If you see him, you’ll want to kneel in front of him, he’s so pretty and intimidating.”

“Who? The dangerous person?” Baekhyun chuckles suddenly, linking the dots. “Wait, let me guess. You have a crush.”

“I do not! It’s just a… I don’t know. I can’t explain.” Jongin babblers, bringing a hand to rub at his own face. His cheeks feel so hot it burns at the touch. Baekhyun is laughing now, but it only makes Jongin all the more uptight.

“I get it now. You get all mushy and emotional whenever you like someone. But Jongin, if this man’s dangerous, you can always try and get a different dick, you know, from a non dangerous person.”

“But-- It’s not-- this isn’t--” He bites his lip. He can’t even say it. So he tries explaining instead. “He’s the guy next door. He’s -- Really intimidating and he scares the fuck out of me every time he’s around, but he’s really hot, okay?”

“So what? If he's really dangerous then so is his dick. You’re hot too. You can take anyone you want to your bed.”

Jongin pinches the bridge of his nose. Maybe all he needs is a good fuck. He hasn’t gotten laid in ages. But he’s so bad at scoring a date. He can’t flirt for the life of him, and he’s always oblivious to everyone’s attempts to hit on him, which happens quite a lot. 

So if it depends on him, he'll end up alone, holding out to his inappropriate, invasive dreams. 

“I can’t stop thinking about him.” He mutters out, fumbling with the loose strings of his blankets. He's not certain if he should call it a crush, more like a weird fixation that his lonesome self created. 

“Do you have some kind of weird fetish like-- BDSM stuff or whatever?”

“No! I do not." He makes sure to stress that. He absolutely does not want to fantasize about Sehun like that, tying him up in bed, edging him with toys, dominating him while clad in tight leather and maybe even marking his skin with a whip. No, he absolutely doesn’t want to picture that. 

"I also can’t stop thinking he might be some kind of criminal or something.” He reveals somberly. Baekhyun's response comes as a giggle that has Jongin facepalming. 

“Have you ever talked to him?”

“Not really,”

“So how do you know he’s dangerous?”

Truth be told, Jongin has made himself this same question multiple times. He truly wants to believe he's just irrationally jumping to unwarranted conclusions about Sehun. But whenever he meets Sehun's gaze, all his defenses suddenly go up. 

“I’m not sure, it’s just a feeling. An impression.” He sighs, struggling to admit that he does sound a little irrational. "He fits the description of this book that I'm reading too."

“A book?”

“About psychopaths,”

This time Baekhyun cackles hysterically, but at least Jongin's glad he can amuse his friend to such extent. 

“Remember when you convinced yourself you were a demi god because you were obsessed with greek mythology?”

“Son of Hephaestus, yeah.” He reminisces that one with a smile on his face. Those were simpler times when he seemed to handle life a little better. 

"I think you get too carried away with the things you read. The guy must be fine. Don't judge a book by its cover." Baekhyun says, and for the first time, Jongin feels at ease. Baekhyun is always so understanding of everything, always seeing the bright sides where Jongin mostly sees darkness. 

Just one brief conversation with him and Jongin feels like he's gained all the energy he’s lost lately. He really wants to believe Baekhyun is right about that, just like he often seems to be right about everything else. Maybe Jongin's being too judgemental, and he needs to give Sehun a chance before assuming his character.

"Thank you, hyung. I've been feeling really stupid lately, you know. Talking to you really made things a little more bearable."

“You’re not, Jongin. You’re amazing, smart and fucking hot. You just spend too much time on your own. You can’t isolate yourself like that. Let’s hang out sometime. You’ll feel better.”

Jongin smiles and agrees to it, but deep down, that unstable suspicion doesn’t stop nagging him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin succeeds in leaving his apartment without bumping into Sehun even though he’s a couple of hours late for work. He can make up some excuse for that. The sky is tinged with gray shades and heavy clouds are looming over him with the premises of a storm. Jongin smiles faintly to himself, content with the weather. He enjoys the cold and the tranquility it brings, slowing down the hustle and bustle of his daily routine.

He still works with his head in the clouds, with his mind occasionally slipping back to the last dream he had. Although Sehun was gentle while he fucked him, they were covered in blood. And it wasn’t theirs. Thinking about it only gives him the chills, both in a thrilled and unease way.

August has become September, and Jongin has yet to accept Baekhyun’s invitation for a night out. Like many nights before, he puts it off, tells himself he’d make up to his best friend later as he utters another excuse to him. Tonight, he really just wants to go home and lie on his bed, while he ponders what the mysterious man would be doing behind those walls. 

There might be weird noises again, to mess up with Jongin’s mind. There might come more nightmares, but honestly speaking, Jongin isn’t really dreading them anymore 

Rain pours down from the sky just as Jongin is making his way home. It starts with thick droplets of cold water against his skin, and Jongin curses under his breath, hurrying towards the nearest shelter he comes across as the rain becomes heavier and heavier like it’s punishing someone. The convenience store is small and empty, saved from the teenage girl behind the cashier. She smiles curtly at Jongin, and he responds likewise.

Jongin looks up towards the sky from behind the glass-doors and frowns. The rain doesn’t look like it will cease any time soon. Jongin shoves his cold hands into the warm pockets of his black trench coat and sighs. If only he had brought an umbrella, it wouldn’t be raining outside. 

The bells at the entrance rings, announcing another customer, or maybe just another refugee from the storm. When Jongin peers up, his heart instantly leaps to his throat. Impulsively, he hides behind the fixtures of snacks. It’s Sehun. He’s here. Jongin leans down until he’s sure his height is completely covered by the shelves. His spine is bent in an awkward angle, and his butt is pushed out towards the street. He hears Sehun greeting the cashier as he closes his umbrella and heads further into the aisles, his shoes wetly pounding on the floor. 

Of all stores on the avenue, Sehun had to walk into that one precisely. The universe must be really testing him. It’s almost like it’s on purpose, or even worse, like Sehun’s been following him. Jongin sucks in a breath, and shoves a fist into his mouth to contain himself.

From behind the shelf he can see Sehun stop in front of a slatwall. He spends a few seconds staring at the kitchen utensils hanging from the hooks, as though he’s deciding which one to choose. Hesitantly, Sehun’s hand slides over the carving knife. It has a long, shining blade and black handle.

“Holy fucking shit!” Jongin wheezes out, before he can stop himself. He clasps a hand over his mouth and the second he notices Sehun’s head whipping to the side, Jongin ducks, crouching behind the shelf now with his head tucked between his knees.

He’s witnessing Sehun just casually buying his weapon of choice to his murders in broad daylight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He stays there, frozen with his head down, silently praying that he won’t get caught. He listens to the whole exchange by the cashier, Sehun politely thanking the girl and paying with his card. The girl says goodbye, the umbrella unfolds, the bell rings again, and then Sehun is gone.

Or so Jongin hopes. He risks a glance, only to find the girl staring at him like she’s looking at a madman. He feels the blush rising in his cheeks, and with it comes the urge to hide again, but there’s nowhere left to run. So he purses his lips and offers a small smile, pretending to be tying his shoelaces. He thinks that’s more acceptable than being caught basically shitting his pants. Suddenly the rain outside doesn’t seem so repellent anymore. 

In the end, he arrives home soaking wet. At least, under the roof of his apartment, no one is there to see how pathetic he is. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The gray path is melting into the night.

Sehun’s hair is whipping so violently about his face he can barely see at all. There are no cars and no people in the empty street. Newspapers tumble around the asphalt as if caught in invisible laundry machines. The trees creak, as the street-lamps stubbornly shine into the night. 

A smoke of fog tumbles out of Sehun’s lips when he sighs into the coldness. It slaps against his skin, and he shivers. Late at night the empty street screams danger, he knows that better than anyone, so Sehun resolves to quicken his steps towards the building in order to avoid any possible misfortune. Deep inside, there’s a bad feeling itching his skin as he walks past the next block. Rarely his gut is wrong, and when he rounds the next corner, he halts abruptly.

The man sitting by himself on the sidewalk has his head hanging low, and arms wrapped around himself. From far off Sehun can see he’s shaking, and distantly in the quietude of the night, he can hear the man’s low sobs. Sehun doesn’t hesitate to approach the man and offer him help, but just a few steps ahead and a closer look, Sehun recognizes him.

He’s tried approaching the man a couple of times in the past, but all his attempts turned out failing miserably. Sehun finds his steps slowly decreasing speed. Kim Jongin is a fairly intimidating man, that much he’s assumed about the handsome man living next door. He has that look of a threat reflecting in his honey-brown eyes that alerted Sehun to stay away, but even so he still stubbornly tried, only to be shut down by the other man cruelly. 

It did hurt Sehun’s feelings a bit, but then he just assumed he was the one to blame by invading the guy’s space. Surely, it hurt more because at that point, Sehun had unreasonably developed a crush on the man. He holds himself accountable for that one. Sehun falls in love easily, and the fact that Jongin’s the most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes on only helped him to fall harder and faster than ever.

Now Jongin is there, vulnerable and at the mercy of the dangers of the night with his bare arms exposed to the cold air. Sehun braves another step ahead, dreading that he will only broaden Jongin’s torment should he shuffle any closer. Compassion gets the best of him, as usual, and Sehun braves another step towards the miserable man. Jongin needs help, and Sehun is not about to deny him that when he happens to be the one there to offer him exactly what he needs. 

“Hey, is everything alright?”

Jongin shows no reaction at first. He keeps sobbing and sniffing against his knees. Sehun’s heart clenches at the sight, so he tries again, placing a hand on Jongin’s shoulder as gentle as he can. 

“Did something happen? Are you okay?”

This time Jongin freezes. Slowly, he lifts his head and blinks up at Sehun through wet lashes. His upper brow is injured, bruised and swollen. There’s a cut on his left cheek, and although it doesn't seem too deep, it still has blood trailing down his face. Taken aback, Sehun gasps. Jongin’s been ruthlessly attacked in the least, and Sehun can only pray that nothing more horrible than that has happened to the poor guy. 

“I’m fine-- I’m--” Jongin sniffs, bringing a hand to cover his face as though he’s embarrassed. “Your hair…” He points out bewildered, then he frowns, caught stating the unnecessary.

Despite everything, Sehun grins, ruffling a hand through his freshly done pink hair. It was Chanyeol’s idea and even though Sehun initially regretted it and huffed he preferred orange, he’s slowly warming up to the idea, especially when it seems to catch Jongin’s attention. However, that was never the situation Sehun pictured. He spent days daydreaming how to impress the other man, and at night he dreamt with the look of fascination in Jongin’s eyes upon seeing him. None of them involved a scenery where Jongin was hurt and scared, crying on an abandoned street. 

“You know me, right? I’m your neighbor…” Sehun says, crouching low to try and catch the other’s gaze, at the same time inspecting for more injuries; there doesn't seem to have any, still, Sehun is left with concern overflowing him. 

“Yeah, I know.” Jongin mumbles, turning his face away. 

“I want to help.” Insists Sehun. “Please.” By now he’s aware that Jongin isn't easy to open up, but abandoning him in this empty street isn’t up for discussion. 

“Tell me what happened. Did somebody hurt you? Are you hurt?”

Jongin sighs tiredly. “They took away my stuff. Even my freaking jacket.”

A mugging. Probably a gang too. Appalled, Sehun shakes his head to the unfairness of it all and reaches into his coat pocket. “I’m gonna call the police.”

“Don’t even bother. They’re long gone.” Jongin sounds aloof, his eyes look dull now, unlike the vibrant ones Sehun is used to meeting every morning and every night even if in just brief glances. He's probably in shock.

“How long have you been here?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.”

Sehun sighs and keeps the phone tucked in place. Jongin's right. Calling the police now would be a waste of time. First things first, Jongin must see a doctor. 

“I should take you to the hospital. You’re injured.”

That manages to prompt a reaction from him. Jongin shies away from him, looking antsy.

“No. please, I just want to go home right now.”

“It’s okay. I can walk with you.” Sehun offers, but Jongin is hesitant. There always seems to be a barrier standing between them that Sehun struggles to break through. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be afraid.” He assures before shrugging out of his coat and blanketing it over Jongin's shoulder. Standing up, he feels Jongin tensing up at his proximity, so he steps away quickly, bringing a short distance between them. Jongin seems to unwind, though his eyes are still avoiding Sehun.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, I’m too embarrassed. I keep embarrassing myself.” Jongin's face scrunches up, and Sehun doesn't know if it's from pain or if he's just reminiscing something unpleasant. He overlooks his boundaries and once again, puts a hand on Jongin's shoulder, seeking to comfort him. 

“Hey, no. You shouldn’t be. It wasn’t your fault.”

Sehun guesses it's a common after-effect. The embarrassment and the guilt left behind when you're harassed. He's been there, done that. 

“I wasn't supposed to be coming home so late.” Jongin justifies, wrapping himself in the soft fluffy coat. Its lilac color actually suits his bronze skin in a different yet alluring way. It shouldn't be allowed for someone to look so stunning even in this state. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain. Come on.” Sehun urges him softly, bringing a hand to his lower back to guide him back to their place. Jongin allows his company, and never once did Sehun think that walking beside him, despite the cold, would feel so warm. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The corridor seems shorter and wider than ever before, and the more they move ahead, the less Sehun despises the idea of reaching their doors. That means he’ll have to say goodbye to Jongin, and he’s not exactly ready to let him go just yet. He wants to tuck Jongin in his embrace and take care of him, until he makes sure all his unease fades away.

Silence is still hanging in the air as they finally stop in front of their respectives doors. Jongin fidgets a little, nervously, with his eyes roaming aimlessly around the corridor. Sehun is uncertain of what to do next, not knowing if he’ll come across as weird if he shows any signs of his preoccupation. 

“I don’t have my keys.” Jongin says quietly, reminding Sehun he’s been stripped of every single one of the belongings he was carrying. It only saddens Sehun all the way more. 

“Can you call a friend?” Suggests Sehun.

“I don’t have my phone either.”

In no time Sehun’s handing him his own cell phone; “Here, use mine.”

Jongin looks down at it, with reluctance manifesting in his eyes. His hand reaches for it for a brief second, before it drops again, helplessly. 

“I--- I don’t remember any numbers now.” His shoulders draw in in frustration. “I’m sorry. I’m just gonna walk to my friend’s place, it’s not too far from here.”

“No, you shouldn’t go out there alone. You’re hurt.” Sehun’s hand wraps involuntarily around Jongin’s wrist, stopping him from turning and walking away. Jongin’s eyes widen in awe, and Sehun quickly pulls his hand away.

“It’s fine, seriously.” Jongin gives a shrug, maybe trying to come off as undisturbed, but Sehun can see it in his eyes, emanating from him. Sehun doesn’t care if he sounds desperate at this point, he just sighs and at once he asks:

“Come in with me, please?”

“I can’t,” Jongin breathes, this time looking straight into Sehun’s eyes. There’s a transparency in them that has Sehun feeling like he can actually see through him. At least he no longer looks frightened, just hopeless. 

“I won’t let you walk away looking like this. Just for a while. You’re too shaken up to go outside on your own. I promise I won’t do anything.”

There’s only silence for a stretch of a moment that seems too long, until Jongin finally consents. 

“Okay…”

A smile blossoms in Sehun’s face as he directs Jongin inside his apartment. Jongin steps in slowly, and his eyes give the room a quick sweep before settling on the bright walls and his expression goes completely awed. Sehun smiles smugly. He keeps his place neat and well-scented regardless of rarely receiving visitors. He assists Jongin courteously out of his coat and hangs in on the door and both of them deposit their shoes at the entrance. As Jongin steps further into the living room, he takes in the amenity scenery of the apartment.

“Have a seat, please.”

They’re welcomed by the dog’s sudden presence when he leaps excitedly towards them with his little fluffy tail wiggling. Jogin can’t help the shocked gasp that splutters from his lips as Monsieur rounds him and sniffs all over his legs. 

“Oh, you have a dog?”

“Monsieur, leave him alone. Go, go.” Sehun shoes him away with a swap of his hands. Monsieur lets out a couple of irritated barks, but shuffles away to his bed nevertheless. “Sorry, he isn’t very welcoming with strangers.” Sehun apologizes with a sheepish rub at his nape. 

“How come I’ve never heard him bark or anything?”

“He’s quite calm, actually. And sometimes I send him off to my mom’s when I’m too busy.” Explains Sehun, grinning heartily at Jongin’s state of utter astonishment. 

“You have pastel yellow walls,” Jongin notes, staring up at the wall with an array of colorful paintings displayed on it, each framed by golden adornments. 

“I painted myself. The paintings too. Do you like it?”

Jongin nods mutely, but his expression is dumbfounded. It leaves Sehun a little self-conscious and curious about Jongin’s thoughts and why he's showing such reactions to anything Sehun reveals. He wonders if there’s any trace of disappointment in it, though there seems to be nothing other than shock. Sehun supposes that’s not a bad thing, or so he hopes.

“Stay here, don’t move.” Sehun says, pushing Jongin gently down the couch. A blush creeps up his face. He slides all the way to the corner and tucks himself comfortably there. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Offers Sehun from behind the kitchen counter. He cannot wrap his mind around the fact that he finally has Jongin in his apartment, just the two of them. It all seems like a wonderful dream, and he doesn’t want to wake up from it. 

“No, thank you.” Jongin answers from the couch. 

Ignoring it completely, Sehun rummages through the cupboard and retrieves a glass to pour some warm water in it. He returns to the living room with a first aid kit tucked under his arm and the glass of water in hand. He extends the glass towards Jongin with an expectant grin. Jongin accepts it timidly, intaking the water in short sips while Sehun watches him eagerly. 

"I'm going to clean that up, if that's okay?"

Jongin nods again, placing the glass away on the coffee table once he empties it from its contents. Sehun flops down beside him, and stills once he takes a close look at Jongin's features. He has the kind of face that stops you in your tracks and takes your breath away. Jongin stares at him as though he's dazed by something too, probably still the incident from earlier, or maybe it’s the bright color of Sehun’s hair that has Jongin’s eyes wide and fascinated.

"This might sting a little." Sehun warns quietly, once he shakes away the haze. He shouldn't be checking him out so shamelessly when there's blood splattered all over Jongin's handsome face.

Jongin winces slightly when Sehun dabs a wet cloth on the wound on his cheeks. Bruises have started to form around it, so Sehun applies some ointment next, as gently as he can. 

"Jongin, did you try to fight them?" He asks, brows knitting together. Jongin averts his gaze and chews on his lip. 

"I know, I'm stupid."

"You are not. Don't say that." He counters, applying a butterfly bandage over the shallow cut on Jongin's brow, sealing it. "I wish I had arrived sooner."

Jongin keeps mum at that. His eyes are following Sehun's movements diligently, from the tender swipes on his scratched knuckles to the brush on his bangs out of his eyes. 

"Wait. How do you know my name?" He blurts suddenly, and Sehun's pretty sure he's the one blushing now. Busted. 

"I asked around."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. I know this sounds creepy. I just… I was just curious. I actually wanted to talk to you before. I tried, but--" He fumbles out quickly, a bit messily, and he brings his hands to his face and presses the heels of his palms into his eyes, squishing them up. "Shit!" He whispers frustratedly.

He stumbles over his words and he purses his lips together, twisting his tongue in his mouth for a moment, before he exhales shortly and turns his head to look over at Jongin. Jongin's a lot closer to him than he thought, his face a mere inches away from his own, and Sehun can't help but waiver a little. He tries to stay resolved though, and he pushes his words past his teeth.

Sehun halts, dropping his hands from Jongin's face along with his confidence. Honestly, he won't hold it against Jongin if he decides to stand up and leave for good. 

"Why, Sehun?" Jongin presses, much to Sehun's mortification.

"There aren't-- there aren't many people around my age in this building. And since I'm new in the neighborhood I thought-- but you shut me down every time I approached you, so I just sort of gave up. You kept glaring at me too, so--" He blabbers pathetically, missing the way Jongin grows completely aghast. 

"I never glared. You did that."

Sehun frowns, confused. He's certain it's been the other way around in each one of their interactions that while Sehun only grew attached, Jongin only tried to distance himself. 

"You're kind of hard to approach, you have this intimidating aura."

"I have a what?! I can't believe this." Exclaims Jongin, in indignation. The conversation is shifting to an unexpected awkwardness, so Sehun attempts a change of subjects.

"Anyway, you're all set." He says, stuffing the bandages back into the box. "Are you hungry?"

In response, Jongin's stomach rumbles loudly. He brings a hand to his tummy as though trying to contain the sounds betraying him, against his better judgment. 

"I should really just try to get inside my apartment."

"I'll ask the janitor if he has a spare key. In the meantime you should really eat something. I have noodles, if you want."

Sehun doesn't leave any room for Jongin's rejection this time. Monsieur surprises Jongin once more, jumping on his lap and licking at his face, making Jongin giggle and squirm. Sehun resolves to make a beeline for the kitchen to busy himself with the cooking. He types a quick text to the janitor asking him about the possibilities of a spare key they could borrow. While the water is boiling in the stoven, comes the reply. 

“Ah, bad news. They don’t have it. They’ll get a new copy at the locksmith shop, but they’re not open at this hour.” Informs Sehun with a pitiful pout on his lips. “I’ll go there to get you one first thing in the morning. Don’t worry, it’s on me.”

Jongin cranes his neck to glance at Sehun. Monsieur settles comfortably on his lap and sighs. “Why are you helping me?” He looks genuinely curious, and the answer for that particular question isn't one that Sehun needs to tiptoe around. 

“I would do this for anyone, honestly.”

Disheartened, Jongin peeks down the fluffy puddle of brown fur on his lap, caressing him trough his fur. “I’d better just sleep outside then. Or ask if they have a deposit room I can crash at.”

“You can just stay over.” Sehun suggests casually. But inside, he's silently begging Jongin to stay. 

“I really shouldn’t.”

“I really don’t mind. I could use the company.” He sends Jongin a warm smile, hoping not to look too evasive or too stubborn. He knows when he should draw the line, however. There's only a certain amount of no's he can swallow. If Jongin truly wants to leave, then Sehun won't stop him. 

“Fine,” Jongìn surrenders at last, and Sehun heaves a sigh of relief. 

“Noodles are ready; come on.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once vibrancy graces Jongin’s eyes again, everything becomes easier. Their bowels are empty now, and in retrospect, their bellies are full and satisfied. The silence flowing between them isn't as troublesome anymore. While Jongin is distracted, Sehun takes full advantage of that fleeting moment to take in the other man’s striking beauty and mentally thank the universe for that turn of events that brought Jongin to him, however tragic it was. Jongin is fine now, and amidst all the tragedy, that’s what matters the most now. 

“Your place is nice. I wasn’t expecting any of this.” Jongin ends up revealing with a timid smile. Sehun lifts a brow, suddenly intrigued. 

“What were you expecting?”

Jongin’s smile compresses suddenly. He clears his throat before his eyes dart around the kitchen and lands on the small box set at the corner of the counter. It’s wrapped neatly with a blue ribbon at the top. 

“Hmm- Is that a gift?” Jongin asks in a clear attempt to go off topic; Sehun chuckles, but he shrugs it off and allows Jongin to lead the conversation without commenting on it, seeing as he's obviously avoiding a certain path. 

“Yeah, it’s for my hyung. He’s into cooking so I got him this kitchen knife and even got it custom-made with his name on it.” He reaches out for the box and carefully pulls the utensil out of its package. “Doesn’t it look cool?” He fiddles with the knife smoothly in his hands, presenting the name emblended elegantly along its handle. Do Kyungsoo. He can see Jongin’s stupefied eyes reflecting on its shining blades. 

“So it isn’t yours?”

“No, I hardly cook.” He confesses. With a grin, he adds. “You’re very observant, Jongin. What do you do for a living?”

“I’m an illustrator. We’re currently illustrating this really cute child’s comic book.” Jongin beams, causing a deep dimple to make an appearance on his cheek. Sehun nearly swoons at that, but manages to contain himself. 

“Ah, that explains a lot. Illustrators tend to be very detail-oriented.”

“What about you?” Jongin returns the questions, sitting back comfortably. 

“I’m a caregiver at a psychiatric hospital .”

Jongin’s jaw drops dramatically. “That’s so cool!”

“I actually wanted to be a veterinarian, but animals really scare the shit out of me, so...” If he knew it would be this easy to make Jongin giggle, he would have tried it sooner. Conversation flows easy between them as well. Everything with Jongin feels effortless and right, like they were just meant to be. 

“I really like your new hair color too. It makes you look even prettier,” Chimes Jongin in impromptu, pulling a sheepish grin from Sehun. Involuntarily, he cradles his fingers through the light locks. They’re long enough to cover Sehun’s forehead completely, and hopefully hide the obvious shyness reaching up to his eyes too. He’ll definitely have to thank Chanyeol later, though he thinks he might have it back to its original color in a couple of days. 

“I’m really impressed, Sehun. You’re exactly the opposite of what I thought you’d be.”

“I hope this is a good thing.”

The smirk that spreads across Jongin’s lips is unabashed and though it is completely unexpected, it suits him. “Oh it is, you have no idea.” There’s a suggestive tone to his voice, his eyes fix on Sehun’s lips and, appreciatively and unaware, Jongin licks his own. 

“You’re so good at this.” Sehun breathes out, feeling a tight tug in his heart, unable to look away from Jongin’s mesmerizing honey-brown eyes. Jongin is unpredictable, full of surprises, and so far Sehun hasn’t regretted uncovering any of them.

“What?” Jongin asks in genuine confusion. 

“This… Flirting thing.”

Jongin hums, but the smirk never leaves him. It stays there, unfaltering, taunting Sehun.

“Am I flirting with you right now, Sehun?” 

Sehun exhales shallowly. “I-- I mean, it sounds like you are. The way you’re looking at me, and--”

“Do you want me to?” Jongin cuts in, his expression is serious but not unkind in any way. His implications seem to be spontaneous, and Sehun can see he barely takes notice of his intentions, which turns him all the way more attractive and _menacing_.

If they step over that line and nurture this, whatever this is, Sehun’s certain he won’t be able to back down until he’s at Jongin’s full mercy. This side of him, so seductive and magnetic, only makes Sehun want to give in without second guessing his priorities. He’s dangerously close to doing that.

“I want you to go take a shower.” He says instead. Jongin’s expression morphs drastically to a flabbergasted one.

“Why? Do I stink?” He sniffs his armpits in a silly way. Sehun cackles. 

“Not at all. It’d make you feel better. You also need fresh clothes. I can lend you some of mine. I think they should fit.” Sehun sizes him up from head to toe. Undoubtedly, Jongin has magnificent proportions. He’s broad and muscular and lean right where he should be. Sehun’s kind of envies him for that. Pushing those thoughts aside, he leads Jongin to his bedroom, with Monsieur tagging close behind. Out of the corner of his eye, Sehun catches Jongin’s nod of approval for the room as well. His eyebrow raises enthusiastically at Sehun’s red silky sheets, or maybe at the couple of plush toys nestled comfortably among the several floral printed pillows. Probably the latter. 

“Are those shoes yours?”

Sehun peeks behind himself at where Jongin’s pointing. His shoes look worn out, especially the collars where his feet soles have tortured for so long, still Sehun prides himself for owning them. He grins and turns back to the wardrobe. “Yeah, they’re my Vivi shoes.”

“Your what?”

“Vivi is my other dog. He lives with my parents. I got these pairs from a friend of mine. They’re my favorite ones.” Explains Sehun, pulling a fresh pair of dark blue pajamas. The smooth fabric pair cost his arms and legs, but he’s eager to see how well they should fit Jongin’s body, so that one will be the one. 

“By the way, you can have the bed. I’ll take the couch.”

Jongin frantically shakes his head. “No way. I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.”

“You’re a guest. You deserve the comfort of my bed. Besides, I prefer sleeping on hard surfaces, anyway.” Sehun reasons with a tender smile as he hands him the change of clothes. Jongin once again looks hesitant. Sehun bats his eyelashes at him innocently, and that’s all it takes for Jongin to cave in, begrudgingly. 

“God, okay.” 

“Feel free to use my shampoo if you want. It’s strawberry scented.” Sehun announces heartily after Jongin pulls the sleepwear from Sehun's hands and takes his leave.

“You’re adorable, Sehun.” He hears Jongin reply from across the room, just as earnestly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun breathes in deeply. He's lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling in the almost pitch black living room. There's a little bit of light seeping past the curtains from the city, and it's just enough for his eyes to adjust to. He can sort of see the little patterns on the ceiling, and he feels like he's been counting them for hours.

The clock is pointing at Midnight, and it feels as if time has taken a different form. There’s a giddiness in Sehun’s chest and as much as he tosses and turns on the couch, his thoughts won’t give him a break to welcome the rest his body is calling for. It’s the fact that Jongin’s sleeping just in the other room, his bedroom, that keeps him awake. He keeps telling himself it’s just the discomfort of the couch, too short for his legs, that’s disrupting his sleep. There’s nothing to do with the man lying on his bed, wearing Sehun’s clothes, alone.

Sehun cranes his neck and once again stares at the door, uncertain of what to expect. It remains unmoving, challenging him. Sehun huffs, and stares at the ceiling instead. He squints his eyes after the tick tock from the clock becomes too loud in his ears. There’s some muffled shuffling sounds coming from inside his room now, and Sehun jolts up hectically. He wonders if Jongin fell from the bed or hit his head on the board in his sleep.

Maybe Sehun should check on him, just in case. That’d be the perfect excuse to say goodnight and tuck Jongin into bed one more time. Sehun scrambles out of the couch and makes his way towards the bedroom in large steps. Just as his fist is about to brush the first knock, the door swings open unanticipatedly.

Talk about timing. Sehun stands rooted in place, with his hand raised mid-air and expression startled. Jongin stares at him through hooded, sleepy eyes. For a moment, none of them speak. Before awkwardness becomes too palpable, Sehun flicks the lights on. 

“Is everything alright?”

Jongin rubs at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Uh, yeah. I was just going to get some water.”

“I can get it for you.” Sehun offers eagerly, before Jongin can even start questioning the reason why Sehun was about to knock on the door and interrupt his sleep. Whichever way Sehun decides to justify won’t sound any convincing. 

“No! I can do that. It’s fine. Go back to sleep.” Dismisses Jongin kindly, dragging himself towards the kitchen. He moves about blindly, and for a moment he nearly forgets he’s a guest, opening the fridge as if he’s in his own place. Frankly, he does look like he belongs there. Sehun watches quietly as Jongin pours himself a glass of water from the tap and downs it in a single gulp. Then, he starts feeling self-conscious, noticing Sehun’s gaze on him. 

“I can’t sleep.” Sehun tells him matter-of-factly. 

“Do you want your bed?” Jongin supplies even before Sehun can give him a reason. “We can share if you want. It’s large enough.”

The proposal is tempting for many reasons. Firstly, his bed is immensely more comfortable and larger than his couch. Secondly, sharing a bed with Jongin is just unrefusable. Sehun shifts his weight from one foot to the other, trying to feign nonchalance and not jump on accepting the offering right away like a pathetic teenager. 

“Is that okay with you?”

Jongin gives him a shrug and a dimple. “Sure.”

As they wander back to the bedroom, Sehun tries to keep himself cool. He’s shared a bed multiple times with Chanyeol before and resulted in nothing other than hearing the other’s incessant snorts and some farts. He can totally do it with Jongin too. Not that big of a deal. 

“Can I take any side?”

“Yeah, I’m okay with anything,” Jongins says, burying himself cozily among the pillows. He looks great wearing Sehun’s pajamas set. It fit him perfectly, like it was made for him better than it was for Sehun. It matches his skin tone too, and Sehun wonders if his skin is as soft as the satin cladding his body. In a moment of daze, Sehun watches Jongin clutch the stuffed baby chick into his chest before sinking in snuggly against the mattress, as if God molded him just to spoil Sehun’s eyes. 

“I don’t snore, so don’t worry.” Sehun says jocularly as he settles on the bed and flicks the lights out. His body relaxes instantly, for the warmth of the blankets and Jongin’s presence alike. The silence that follows is soothing, just like everything about Jongin. Yet, the cause of Sehun’s insomnia is the pounding in his heart now. He wonders if Jongin can hear it. 

“Sehun,” Jongin calls quietly. 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” He says, eyes glued on the ceiling. “I really don’t know where I would be right now if it wasn’t for you.”

Even though Jongin can’t see it, Sehun tries to fight his blush and his smile. There’s something hanging in the air, in that particular moment that brings honesty to it, so Sehun turns to his side, tucks a hand under his pillow and says:

“Jongin, would it make me a bad person if I told you I’m happy?” He sees turning to his side as well to face him, and suddenly everything feels more intimate now. “I know you’re probably still scared, but I’m glad I finally got the opportunity to approach you, and now you’re here. It makes me feel so guilty and selfish though.”

Jongin doesn’t speak for what feels like an eternity. Sehun feels like laughing it off as Jongin has seemingly fallen asleep. But what he asks next makes Sehun feel more awake than ever before.

“Do you like me?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Sehun answers truthfully. There's no point in denying it. He does have feelings for Jongin but where they lie is still uncertain. Sehun doesn't do relationships, and he's been single for quite some time now. He might just be feeling lonely, and Jongin just happens to be his ideal type in every sense. However never before, has anyone made him feel so alive. 

“Do you want to find out?”Jongin suggests then, his voice is smooth and pours out of his mouth like honey. Sweet, bright and sultry. 

Sehun takes a breath and nods slowly, until he remembers Jongin can't actually see him, so he takes the initiative to wiggle closer, until he can feel Jongin's fresh breath against him. He thinks he already knows the answer, but he won't deny the opportunity to give in to whatever Jongin has to give him. 

He feels Jongin's large hand migrates to his face and curls gently around his cheek, sending a chill up Sehun’s spine. “I’m going to kiss you, Sehun.”

"I..." Sehun starts to stammer, but he's cut off when Jongin leans in and presses his mouth against his.

It's a light touch, honestly. Nothing deep or passionate, but rather more like experimenting. They don't move for a moment, and Sehun feels like he's suddenly forgotten how to kiss someone. But he feels Jongin press a little more firmly against his mouth, and it feels a little more demanding. And Sehun remembers how to kiss. As expected, Jongin’s lips feel as delicious as they look, fitting against Sehun’s lips as if made just for him. Though nothing could prepare himself for the reality that, finally, Jongin’s kissing him, so passionately and tenderly.

He purses back nervously. He tries to think back to all his previous kisses, and he can't think of a single one that made the traditional 'kiss' noise. That little noise that, well, it's not wet, or smacking, or the sound of breath or pants, but rather just the sound of a chaste, gentle kiss, that little noise that happens when the lips relax and separate a little. It's that kiss-sound. Sehun can't remember ever actually hearing it when he kissed someone, but Jongin's kiss makes that noise as their lips calm and purse together lightly. There's no tongue and there really doesn't need to be, because Sehun is trembling a lot already. He pushes lightly on Jongin's shoulder and separates them without a word, but with that kiss-sound again, and he feels Jongin's hand slide down and off his body.

He hasn't closed his eyes at all, but now that Jongin has pulled back, he can see the look of defeat and regret that graces over his features. He can also see that Jongin's trying to hide it - Jongin is failing miserably. Jongin doesn't look away from Sehun, but he stares and licks his lips and Sehun wonders if he's trying to linger on the feeling of the kiss. He clears his throat and his eyes waiver a little as he mumbles aloud.

"I’m sorry. I thought-- I'm going to go back to sleep." He says sadly and he starts to scoot away and turn to the other side, so his back will face Sehun. But Sehun won't let him. His arm reaches out and touches Jongin's. He doesn't grab the man, he doesn't feel like he needs to, he just touches carefully and Jongin stops and looks back at him.

"No, don't. It's just... I’ve never felt… this." Sehun mutters. Jongin just nods and doesn't look at Sehun. "... nice." He whispers. And he can see Jongin's eyes dart up to stare at him. And maybe Jongin can see the intrigue and questions in Sehun's eyes, but he nods his head as if he's answering a question, and Sehun doesn't really think as he leans over, craning his neck as best he can, and kisses Jongin again.

He's got his hand resting flat against Jongin's bicep and he feels his fingers tremble against the warm skin as their lips move tentatively and softly, and that kiss noise is there again in the otherwise silent room. Sehun lets his eyes slip closed and a shaky breath pushes out his nose. Jongin takes the initiative and presses a little more firmly, trying to deepen the kiss a little, and suddenly Sehun can feel Jongin's hand resting on his neck, and his long fingers are touching the hairs on Sehun's nape. Sehun shivers and he curls his fingers a little against Jongin's bicep. Sehun's torso is twisted slightly and suddenly his body feels very heavy on his right arm which is trying to support his weight. Maybe Jongin can sense that, because Sehun suddenly feels Jongin's other hand touching his waist lightly, his fingers lightly grazing over Sehun's hip and wrapping around slowly to press against the small of his back. Jongin tightens his hold gently, and somehow Sehun just knows, and he doesn't stop himself as he shifts around while Jongin lies back on his back, Sehun resting half beside him, and half on top of him.

He feels Jongin's tongue graze over his lips tentatively and he pulls his head back, letting his eyes open. Jongin's staring up at him, and he can feel his hand sliding down his neck and over his clothed shoulder, then back up to his neck, and up to his cheek. Sehun can't help it as he nuzzles his cheek into the touch. He closes his eyes and moves his left arm up to thread his fingers into Jongin's disheveled hair. He presses his mouth back down against Jongin's, his lips already slightly open, and their tongues meet halfway. Sehun can feel himself breathing heavily, can feel the way Jongin is cradling Sehun's body down against his own, a firm hand pressed between his shoulder blades.

He can feel Jongin pushing up against him, and they're turning, and Sehun is shifting to his back still in their liplock. Jongin is folding himself over him, and Sehun revels in the way Jongin's weight is firm but not heavy against him and how his toned arms surround him entirely.

He's needy, but he's careful, and their tongues are running over each other's and there's this sort of velvety feeling of Jongin's mouth that Sehun has never noticed when he's been with other people. They're still shifting around a little, trying to find that right position, but honestly, Sehun has been comfortable since they laid down. He feels Jongin lift his weight up a little before he readjusts and suddenly his hips and chest are pressing down into Sehun. Sehun can't help but whimper, and he's kind of shaken by the fact that it's not because their groins are so close, but rather it's just because of the mere feeling of Jongin. His body pressed against him, his lips brushing Sehun's, tongues sliding carefully and delicately, and the way Jongin's fingers are touching his cheek, his temple, his neck, his shoulder, and down... down his side to his hip. Sehun groans against Jongin's mouth and he arches his shoulders just a little, trying to press just a little bit closer. His shirt rides up a little on its own, and Jongin's palm is suddenly resting against Sehun's bare hip with slight reservation. 

“I want to see you,” Jongin breathes after they part their lips, and Sehun can't help but subconsciously crane upwards a little for the contact. He opens his eyes and looks at Jongin and he can't actually fully comprehend the affection in Jongin's dark eyes. His face is shadowed, but there's enough light - golden and blue, from the city and the moon outside - and it's painting across Jongin's features, and Sehun is pretty sure it's doing the same to his own. He sees Jongin's head glance down, his eyes dancing down to Sehun's hip, where his hand is still resting against Sehun's skin. He looks back up at Sehun, and Sehun merely shifts a little to ride the shirt up a little more, and he can feel Jongin's fingers skit upwards just a little, resting more on his stomach than his hip. He hisses quietly and raises his back off of the bed, and Jongin just looks at him questioningly. He nods and Sehun lets his own hand reach to pull off his shirt. He lies back and looks up at Jongin, and Jongin just closes his eyes and leans down again to claim Sehun's lips, pressing their bare chests together. Sehun threads his arms over Jongin's shoulders and around his neck and pulls him tighter, opening his mouth and letting Jongin's tongue in further. Jongin's stopping again, but they're barely apart, lips still lightly touching and he can hear Jongin's voice whispering lowly through the room.

“We can stop if you want.”

Sehun tightens his arms again around Jongin's neck and shakes his head. "Don’t stop." He whispers quietly. Jongin just stares at him through hazy eyes. He says it again. "Jongin, don’t stop." And he dares to press his hips up a little and through the fabric of their sweatpants, he can feel Jongin. Their mouths are barely separated and he can feel when Jongin's tongue comes out to wet his lips and Sehun strains up and takes Jongin's lips. Jongin's legs shift around and he's pressed up on his knees, pulling away from Sehun, but he's got his arms under the boy and he's pulling him upwards.

"Come here." He says quietly, and Sehun obliges, shifting up to his knees too. Before he can register anything, he's pressed flush with Jongin again and Jongin's not kissing him. Instead Jongin has a hand in his pink hair, and one on his waist, and he's ducking down to kiss Sehun's neck and Sehun's body almost gives out. He twitches under Jongin's mouth and Jongin is touching his tongue to every tendon and vein along Sehun's neck - kissing and tonguing and that noise is still there. That kiss noise that maybe only Jongin's lips can properly make. Sehun runs his hands down Jongin's back, and Jongin's left hand tightens in his hair, pulls his head over calmly to show more of Sehun's neck. His right hand slips past the waistband of Sehun's sweats, and holds onto his ass, running his hand across the skin and Sehun almost collapses when he feels Jongin's fingers drag down the lower part of his spine and down further, his other hand brushing along Sehun's dick, palming him. He revels in it, revels in the touch, and he feels a chill pass through him as his cock twitches. He can only let out a strained whimper as he feels Jongin's lips moving against his neck.

Then a small laughter rumbles through Jongin’s throat, and Sehun frowns.... “Is-- Is there something wrong with my dick?” He’s received all kinds of reactions to his member before, but none of them ever left him doubting himself and his worth. Sehun is aware he’s way past the average size, so he hopes Jongin’s laughing out of pure joy or even nervousness, he’s dealt with those before and he won’t deny, it did make him feel smug about his _assets_ and with good reason. If Jongin is mocking him in any way, for whatever reason, Sehun might just curl up and cry and never let anyone near his huge cock anymore.

"On the contrary." Jongin mutters quietly, before he opens his mouth a little and grazes his teeth ever so lightly over Sehun's skin, shooing away any trace of momentary insecurity Sehun’s struggling with. "You know, I tried to convince myself that you had a small dick because I couldn’t accept that someone could be so perfect."

“I’m not, Jongin. I’m not perfect.” He says sternly. Perfect should be the last word Jongin should use to describe him, as he should also be the last person Jongin should look up to. 

“But even if you had a small dick I’d still want it inside of me.”Jongin shows a smirk before pushing Sehun down the mattress slightly roughly.

“You-- You want me to be topping?” Sehun breathes out. Jongin sits up straight, one eyebrow lifted as he climbs up over Sehun to straddle his hips.

“What do you think?”Jongin asks with a sly smirk. He leans down, one hand landing next to Sehun’s head, palm flat against the mattress. His other hand glides up Sehun’s stomach, over his chest, to the dip of his throat. He pops open the highest button on Sehun’s shirt. “That I’d let the opportunity to have all of that inside of me pass?”

“I want that, I want to be inside of you.” Sehun says breathlessly,Jongin grins like he knows he's the reason for his short breaths, flicking open another button, then another, all the way down until he can push Sehun’s shirt open. Jongin sits up again, pulling Sehun with him so he can push his shirt back off his arms. He doesn’t hesitate to tug Sehun’s t-shirt up over his head, either, leaving him bare-chested, too. Jongin’s hands slide over Sehun’s belly, fingertips dragging through that smooth expanse of pale skin. Jongin’s so fixated on the movement that Sehun dips his head in to kiss him again and pull his attention back.

It works; Jongin rolls his hips down into Sehun’s as they kiss, and all of the air in Sehun’s lungs punches out at once, making Jongin grin against his lips. He gets up again, climbing off the bed to tug his pants and underwear down and off before and doing the same to Sehun, his movements hasty now. He just rips Sehun’s pants down and off with his underwear, all at once, and slips both their socks off, and they’re finally completely naked. Jongin’s just as hot as Sehun had thought he’d be from touching him, muscular and hard and strong and compact and tan, a tight body with more than enough strength to push Sehun back against the mattress again.

“I’d fully been expecting to ask if I could fuck you,” Jongin tells him, and Sehun can’t help the embarrassing whimpering sound that comes out of his mouth, “but your fucking dick— I want that inside me, you’re fucking huge, are you okay with fucking me instead?”

Sehun nods desperately. Jongin readjusts himself, sitting back on Sehun’s legs so he can run his hands up the insides of his thighs. Sehun’s head drops back against the mattress, his eyes slamming shut, and he can feel Jongin’s weight shifting. After a moment, there’s the sound of a drawer snapping open and closed, and then the click of the top of a bottle. _How Jongin knew they were hidden there is beyond him._ Sehun lifts his head to see Jongin spreading lube across the fingers of one hand. It’s only a moment later that he’s wrapping his hand around Sehun’s cock and stroking upwards hard. Enticed, Jongin bites at his lip as he thumbs over the head of Sehun's cock, like he can't wait to get a taste of it, marveling at the way the cock fills his palm heavily. 

“Oh, holy shit,” Sehun curses. He reaches up to catch Jongin’s hip in his hand, but Jongin doesn’t miss a beat, finding a steady rhythm to jerk Sehun off until he’s impossibly hard, whimpering and thrusting up into Jongin’s hand. There’s heat gathering in his groin, dripping down his spine to pool in his cock, and he manages to get out, “Argh, Jongin, I’m— Fuck, I’m really close, come on, don’t you— Don’t you want me to fuck you?”

Jongin strokes him once, twice more, then stops, pulling his hand off Sehun’s dick and looking him over contemplatively. His own cock is incredibly hard, too, Sehun can see, flushed red and pressing into his stomach when he leans over Sehun to kiss him again.

“No,” Jongin tells him. “I’m going to fuck myself on you.”

Sehun makes a sound he will forever deny making in response to that, but it makes Jongin grin, in the moment, so it’s worth it. He drops his head to kiss Sehun again, his clean hand cupping Sehun’s jaw to hold him in place as he kisses him so hard and dirty that Sehun can’t stop his hips from bucking up into Jongin’s. The motion drags their cocks together, and Jongin breaks the kiss by whining into Sehun’s mouth, which sends another shot of arousal straight to Sehun’s dick.

“Finger me,” Jongin orders him, and Sehun grabs the lube off the mattress and slicks up his own hand. Jongin readjusts himself over Sehun’s lap, shifting so Sehun can get a good angle on him, slipping one finger in to the first knuckle while Jongin’s straddling his thighs. Jongin makes a soft sighing sound, like all's right with the world now that he’s got something in his ass. Sehun pushes in to his second knuckle just to give him more of what he wants.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Sehun tells him. Jongin kisses him again, opening Sehun’s mouth to deepen the kiss as Sehun slips a second finger in and starts scissoring Jongin open. Jongin keeps his hands fisted in the sheets, shaking while Sehun fingers him, apparently unwilling to touch either of their cocks until they’re ready to go. It’s so fucking hot that Sehun kisses him harder for it.

“Come on, Sehun,” Jongin tells him, encouraging him, and it activates Sehun’s instinct for praise. He adds a third finger and works harder at opening Jongin up, and Jongin moans above him, giving him a stream of, “Fuck, Sehun, you’re doing so good, amazing, you’re amazing,” until Sehun’s pretty close to coming untouched between them. He sits up, shifting Jongin back to reach deeper into Jongin, kissing him harder as he finally brushes his three fingers against Jongin’s prostate, and Jongin gasps, loud and sudden, head falling backwards as his chest heaves.

“Kiss me,” Sehun pleads, and Jongin does, pulling himself together enough to drop his head down and kiss Sehun hard, cupping his face in his hands so he can lick between his teeth and press their cocks together, hips knocking as he straddles Sehun properly. Sehun pulls his fingers out of Jongin and almost laughs when Jongin pulls back again just to pull a condom out of the bedside table and toss it on Sehun’s chest.

“Open that,” Jongin instructs him. Sehun scrambles to do as he’s told, snatching up the condom and fumbling with lube-slick fingers until he manages to tear it open. Jongin takes it back from him, leaving Sehun with the wrapper. Sehun just tosses it over the side of the bed, earning a playful glare from Jongin.

Jongin rolls the condom down over Sehun’s hard cock, and Sehun has to drop his head back in a moment of bliss. After a moment, Jongin climbs off of him and pushes at Sehun until Sehun gets the hint, scooting backwards until he’s propped up against the pillows and Jongin can straddle his lap properly. He slicks Sehun’s cock up with more lube, now, over the condom, with his brows furrowed in concentration, and Sehun’s gasping for breath only minutes in, grabbing at Jongin’s shoulders.

“If you want to ride me, you better fucking start soon,” Sehun tells him with an urgency. Jongin pulls away from him just to lift himself up onto his knees, lining Sehun’s cock up with his loose hole and sinking down over the head. Sehun holds him up by the thighs, helps lower him down, helpless to do anything but be incredibly turned on as he helps Jongin spear himself on his cock. Sehun feels the tightness giving out to him when he breaches Jongin's entrance as he's engulfed by the warmth and slickness of Jongin's walls. 

“Fuck,” Jongin hisses, when he’s only halfway down. “Holy fucking shit, Sehun, people have — People have told you your dick is insane, right?”

“Not like this,” Sehun admits, honest to a fault in the face of Jongin’s blown dark eyes.

“Then I’ll tell you,” Jongin says. “Your dick is insane.”

He sinks down another inch, then inhales deeply before pushing down the rest of the way. Once he’s fully seated, Sehun slams his eyes shut, dragging deep breaths in as fast as he can to try and keep from coming the second Jongin moves. Jongin’s still adjusting, ragged breaths rasping in and out of his chest as he adjusts to the feeling, presumably, but then his hands drag over Sehun’s chest, and Sehun has to force his eyes open.

“Can I move?” Jongin asks. Sehun nods, and so Jongin moves, lifting himself slightly just so he can push back down. Sehun makes an embarrassingly high sound, and Jongin grins, rolling down again. The grin falls away, becoming a groan as he says, lowly, “Fuck, fuck, you’re fucking huge—”

Sehun grabs Jongin’s hips and pushes up just as Jongin rolls down again, and Jongin shouts out loud, an indiscernible burst of noise as Jongin’s hand slams down next to Sehun’s head in the pillows. Sehun can almost see the lightbulb go off above Jongin’s head in the moments before he grabs onto the headboard with both hands and starts fucking himself hard enough on Sehun that Sehun has to put his own hand back against the headboard to stop his head from banging into it.

“Jongin, fuck—” Sehun manages, before Jongin drops his head down and kisses Sehun hard. He coaxes Sehun’s mouth for him and kisses him dirty, sloppy and open-mouthed, and it’s the hottest thing Sehun thinks he’s ever experienced in his entire life. His brain’s all white noise, just Jongin’s name and face and cock playing on a loop through his mind and behind his eyelids, whenever he closes them.

He never keeps his eyes closed for long, though, because Jongin’s fucking him hard enough that he’s being forcibly shoved closer and closer to the edge. When Jongin finds his own prostate, though, it’s a wonder they don’t both lose it immediately.

“Holy fuck, Sehun, fuck,” Jongin gasps into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun kisses him again, deeper, harder, one hand at the back of Jongin’s head, Jongin’s sweaty hair curling around the tight grip of his fingers. Sehun sits up fully, Jongin’s arms wrapping around his shoulders as he buries his face in Sehun’s throat and fucks himself down, hitting his own prostate almost every time. Sehun embraces Jongin like a hug, arms around his waist, knees along his back, biting into Jongin’s collarbones.

Jongin’s cock is trapped between them, but they’re so close that he’s fucking the space between their bodies, getting enough friction against Sehun’s belly that he’s the one who comes first, stifling a shout of Sehun’s name into Sehun’s shoulder with his teeth, siknking hard enough that Sehun’s hips stutter up, forcing him deeper into Jongin just as Jongin sinks down on his own orgasm, ripping Sehun’s orgasm out of him, too.

Sehun sees stars sparkling, his vision blacking out so fast he has to slam his eyes shut tight as he comes inside Jongin, pulsing as Jongin’s tight walls flutter around him, tight as he rides out his own orgasm.

Jongin collects himself first, forehead dropping into Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun’s still shaking as Jongin lifts his head and kisses Sehun, soft and thorough, cupping Sehun’s face with his dry hand, pushing Sehun’s sweaty hair back from his face, slick along his scalp.

“Holy shit,” Sehun manages. Jongin laughs as Sehun swallows, trying to get his dry mouth to function. It’s rendered unnecessary, though, when Jongin kisses him again, solving the problem for him when he licks into Sehun’s mouth as he lifts himself up and off his cock. “Oh—”

“Shush,” Jongin tells him, and Sehun does as he’s told, falling silent as Jongin digs through his nightstand and comes up with a package of baby wipes. He carefully pulls the condom off of Sehun, tying it up and setting it in the wastebasket next to the bed. Jongin’s broad hands carefully clean Sehun completely of sweat and saliva and cum, scrubbing him all over with the baby wipes before he cleans himself off, too. Jongin tosses all the baby wipes away, then finds the condom wrapper on the ground and pointedly throws that away, too, before climbing back into his bed beside Sehun.

“I think you fucked my soul out of my body,” Sehun tells Jongin breathlessly. Jongin kisses his cheek, then his lips, tipping Sehun’s head down to get a better angle. He reaches up to brush Sehun’s pinkish bangs out of his eyes in the next beat.

"I can't feel my body” Sehun drawls, settling in. Jongin grins at him, shuffling in the shadows, pulling his covers up and over them, tugging Sehun down until he’s almost horizontal. Jongin pushes at Sehun’s limbs, fussing with him until he’s comfortable, his head on Sehun’s chest, arm thrown across his middle, their legs tangled together. Sehun drags his fingertips up Jongin’s spine and kisses the top of his head.

“Yeah, me neither,” he tells him languidly. “Now let me sleep, I’m serious, you took my soul away.”

Jongin laughs at him, but he does settle down, finally going quiet and starting to doze off. Sehun’s not sure when he falls asleep, though, because he’s out in seconds after that, exhausted with Jongin I'm his arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin is deeply asleep, resting on his left side facing Sehun. His long eyelashes are fanning prettily over his cheeks as the sun is graciously bathing his sin. His right arm is curled up by his face, and his left rests beneath his body, his left hand curled and tucked lightly underneath his temple. Sehun finds it endearing that Jongin sleeps so still and silently. He figures it's a blessing though, since he can't stand snoring. The covers rest haphazardly around their waists and Sehun notes that Jongin is smiling sweetly in his sleep. He wonders what he’s seeing in his dreams, if he’s somewhat behind the reason for such a joyful smile. 

Slowly Jongin starts to wake, with his eyelashes fluttering open. Against the sunlights peeking from the windows, his eyes become brighter as if the sun is reflecting right through them. For a brief moment, a scowl forms on his brows, something akin to confusion coursing through his eyes. His eyes dart around the room, and the memories from the previous night seem to return to him. The smile makes another appearance, and he glances at Sehun happily.

"Good morning." Sehun greets softly. He hears Jongin exhale gently and swallow and he speaks, his voice gruff and freshly woken.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?"

Sehun watches as Jongin stretches his limbs, commanding his sore muscles to loosen up from the tiredness. Every toned line of his body flexes with the movement, and Sehun finds himself once again enthralled. "It was wonderful,"

"What time is it?"

"Still early. I have to get going though."

Jongin gives him a lamentable pout, resting his head on Sehun’s shoulder. In the morning he seems to be clingier, but it’s not like Sehun’s complaining. 

"Where? It's Saturday."

"To the Orphanage."

"The Orphanage?" Jongin repeats curiously, glancing up at Sehun. 

"I do voluntary work once a month there." Sehun explains, sitting up. "You should come with me some time."

For a moment Jongin stares at him wordlessly. Sehun is about to backtrack and undo the invitation, laugh it off and say it’s not that serious, but the truth is, he wants to date Jongin, hold his hand and even introduce him to his friends and kiss him goodnight every night. With Jongin, he wants the whole thing. Sadly, they might not be on the same page, though, if the blank look on Jongin’s eyes is anything to go by. 

"Can I tell you something?" Jongin mumbles, and despite nodding, Sehun’s heart goes into overdrive. "My first impression about you was so twisted. I perceived you as a bad guy for some reason. But you're exactly the opposite, Sehun. There's so much more about you that the eyes can't see. You're genuinely the kindest man I've ever met."

The declaration renders Sehun speechless. He clears his throat again, trying to soften his voice. 

"You thought I was some kind of bad boy?" He can’t help but giggle. Embarrassed, Jongin scratches at his head. 

"Worse than that. I legit thought you were, like… a killer or something."

"Like a hitman?" Sehun’s wholeheartedly laughing now. 

"No, like a psychopath." Jongin huffs quietly. "Please, don't laugh. It's embarrassing." He sulks and crosses his arms while Sehun’s fit of laughter continues to grow louder and louder. It only takes Sehun a few more seconds until he’s able to even out his breathing again. So it means that all this time Jongin was just avoiding him because he was scared. It’s adorable, to say the least. 

"You have such a wild imagination. I'm not mad, really. It's not the first time actually. I mean, usually people find me arrogant and cold. I can't just change my face, though." He shrugs lightly, like he’s so used to this. Jongin leans in and puts his palm over Sehun’s chest, not pressing, just a gentle reminder of a touch. He looks Sehun in the eye then, and Sehun wishes there was a way he could better administer his heartbeat 

"You're beautiful like that. You don't have to change anything." Jongin says, his eyes dropping to where his hand is touching. His lips stretch in a contented smile when he feels Sehun’s heartbeat increase in speed under his palm.

"Come take a shower with me." This time, Sehun doesn’t fear the rejection. And simultaneously, Jongin doesn’t miss a beat to accept it either. 

"Okay."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s like they can’t keep their hands off each other anymore. In the shower, Jongin pinned Sehun against the wall and dropped sensually to his knees in order to throw Sehun’s thigh under his shoulder and wrap his lips around his dick. Jongin looked absolutely sinful while giving head, and he had Sehun coming down his throat hard and desperately. Even now, when both are standing by the door, not exactly to part ways, their lips are still locked, parting only to whisper sweet nothing to each other. There’s already a new copy of Jongin’s key waiting for him downstairs, but that’s the least of his concerns right now. 

Jongin is still mouthing persistently at Sehun’s neck when he finally manages to unlock the door, jerking away only when they stumble across the young man standing in front of Jongin’s door, hand slamming furiously at it. 

"Hyung? What are you doing here?" Jongin sputters exasperatedly. The stranger stares at them in utter confusion, before it turns to relief and then finally it becomes pure indignation.

"What are you doing there?" He points a finger at the both of them. The man is short with the softest features one could ever dream of having, and for a second Sehun’s truly wondering why this boy is doing by himself early in the morning at someone else’s place wrecking his anger. But there’s something in the way his nostrils are flaring that makes Sehun alarmed. That, and the fact that Jongin just called him hyung. 

"You called me a few days ago talking this bunch of nonsense and then I tried to check on you and you weren't answering your phone. I was worried to death." He wheezes fretfully. 

"It wasn't that deep, hyung."

"It was to me." The boy - the man - is clearly on edge, and his eyes dart between Jongin and Sehun, demanding a thorough explanation. 

"I don't have my phone with me." Jongin justifies, subtly shielding Sehun with his body.

"He was mugged." Sehun cuts in over Jongin’s shoulder, just to watch the other's eyes bulge out of his eye sockets. 

"You were what?!" He screeches out, a look of worry flashing in his eyes. "Are you okay? Did you go to the police station to press charges?"

"I'm fine. Sehun rescued me." Jongin says, swatting his hyung's hands away from him with a grimace. Everything grows quiet suddenly, and Sehun finds himself cornered by the short guy's stare. He sizes Sehun up with a suggestive gaze until his eyes stop at Sehun's face, and he nods satisfiedly. 

"You-- oh. You're the neighbor?"

"Oh Sehun. Pleased to meet you." Sehun pulls on a friendly grin and bows at the hyung as courtly as he can. 

"Damn," The other is still staring dumbly at him, like he can't believe Sehun's real. A flow of discomfort pulses in Sehun's chest, so he just stands there awkwardly.

"Hyung--" Jongin hisses, nudging his friend at the shoulder rather harshly. "This is my hyung, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun finally acknowledges Sehun and gives him a nod, but in overall, his eyes linger on Sehun's chest for a second too long, then drop to his crotch. 

"I should go with him now." Jongin pipes up, pushing Baekhyun towards the elevators. He sends Sehun a remorseful glance, with no excuses left not to part ways now. 

"Can I call you later?" Sehun asks as they scurry off, their steps tangling up on their way. Jongin peers at Sehun and a smile quickly appears, Sehun being the sole cause of it. 

"Yeah. Sure." He waves goodbye cheerfully to Sehun before shoving Baekhyun into the elevator hectically. 

"I can't believe this. I was worried sick and you were getting dicked down the whole time."

Sehun hears Baekhyun murmuring right before the doors slide close, and he chuckles to himself in the empty corridors. Baekhyun is a funny guy, so he'll let that one slide. Sehun remains standing there, leaning against his door frame until he's ensured both Jongin and his funny friend are far off enough to make it safe for Sehun. He was supposed to head towards the same direction as them, but Sehun's plans for the morning suddenly got crushed a while ago through simple text which he managed to put out of Jongin’s sight. The orphanage will have to wait as a more important matter to take care of has surged now. 

He turns on his heels and steps back into his apartment and quietly locks the door. On his phone he checks the messages Chanyeol sent again and he sighs. He reaches for the TV remote on the couch and prompts the device on, throwing light to the room. On the news, the picture of a young man is displayed. Sehun reads the headline crossing the screen and he has to laugh. If only they knew the crimes those men have committed in the past they wouldn't be overreacting to this extent. It's embarrassing, really.

_Another young man has been reported missing in the_ _Yongsan-gu Area_ _, extending the disturbing list of cases currently piling up in the neighbourhood._

They'll be found soon, Sehun thinks unemotionally. Now about their fortunes, well, that’s a different story. Grinning triumphantly, Sehun dials Chanyeol’s number, who picks up the phone almost in the same beat.

"We've got the 5th one here. He's out cold right now. What do you want me to do with him, boss?"

Sehun glances at the TV again. The man's face is still there, smiling, above any suspicions. But Sehun can picture how he must look right now, imprisoned and tortured by his men, and he knows the man will never be able to smile guiltlessly again without regretting his crimes. 

"Have him transfer all his money first. The Orphanage is in need of a new donation. The LGBTQ center as well." He orders sternly, resting one hand on his hip. 

"We're on it. Then what?"

"Then he's all yours to play with." He can hear Chanyeol humming in his sadistic delight through the line.

"Another thing. We got the punks who attacked your man last night. They won't be a problem anymore."

A smirk makes Sehun’s lip quirk up in approval. His men never fail him. 

"That was fast. By the way, the hair color totally worked. But I'm still changing it to orange."

"Fuck you. At least it got you your man. Seriously,” Chanyeol barks, but the cheerfulness is still detectable there. “Hope you can shut up about him now." 

"I won't promise anything." Sehun says at last, disconnecting the call. He gives himself another onceover in the mirror and nods in appreciation. No wonder it had Jongin swooning and falling to his knees, quite literally. He thinks about Jongin’s words in bed and he snickers. That was flattering, honestly. His suspicious coming so close to reality only shows how sharp-witted Jongin is, but Sehun can deal with that. He’s not planning on hiding this side of him from Jongin anyway, he’ll just give him some time and maybe let him figure this out on his own. 

Flipping his hair out of his eyes, he whips around and turns the TV off, by the door, he pulls the wooden chest open, where he, not so secretly, stashes his weapons. Today, he’ll carry the 9mm with him, just for precaution. After examining it and feeling its pleasant weight on his hand, he tucks it in the waistband of his jeans and lets it be covered by the suit that falls past his waist loosely, but clings elegantly around his small waist. For a moment he wonders what was it in his appearance that gave him away, or nearly did it, to Jongin, when he’s been trying to lay low as efficiently as he can for a long time. 

He wonders if he should worry about his disguise, or if it’s just Jongin's spot-on intuition that can make him simply read between his lines. Which is sort of exciting too. 

In the end he concludes that first impressions just aren’t usually _that_ wrong.

  
  
  
  



End file.
